plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stallia
(when spinning) (zombies in her rainbow cannot get affected) |unlocked = Lost City - Day 19 |costume1 = StalliaCostume |costume2 = StalliaCostume2 |flavor text = "Life moves too quickly in our modern world," says Stallia. "Folks need to slow down and smell some spores." }} Stallia is the fourth plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Lost City Part 2 trailer and its gameplay function was revealed in the developer diary of the aforementioned update. Stallia slows zombies down in a 3x3 area and it does not cost any sun to plant. Etymology Stallia is based on the flowers in the Dahlia genus. Its name is a portmanteau of "stall," which reflects its stalling ability, and the aforementioned "Dahlia." Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 AREA: 3x3 RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Stallias slow down zombies with a puff of perfume. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: slows nearby zombies "Life moves too quickly in our modern world," says Stallia. "Folks need to slow down and smell some spores." Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Stallia releases perfume that covers the entire screen in a purple shade for a split second, slowing all present zombies for ten seconds. Strategies Stallia has proven to be one of the best stalling plants, reaching the ranks of Stunion and Hurrikale. It has one of the best advantages in the game by being free. Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, it does not immobilize zombies, but either way it can stall much more zombies than the aforementioned plant. Additionally, Stallia can slow down flying zombies, which is an ability that Iceberg Lettuce does not possess. When compared with Stunion, similarities between the plants are quite noticeable. They both stall zombies, and are earned on the same day in their respective worlds. They both prove to be more or less equally useful but situational. They are also both great in conjunction with the Ghost Pepper, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, or Lava Guava, as the zombies are forced to spend more time being haunted, spiked, or burned by the lava. Stunion costs the minimum amount of spendable sun, but it does not matter much as it can even be dug up. It has the ability to stun a group of zombies for a large amount of time, longer than Stallia's slowing time. However, it is locked to its lane. The weight on Stallia's scale is the fact that it can slow machine zombies in Far Future, something that Stunion and Chili Bean suffer. When it comes down to choosing, however, it is ultimately a preference of the player as they both have many good things to them. Lastly, Hurrikale's ability to chill zombies has never been a very important aspect of it, as the focal point is on its pushing ability which efficiently delays zombie attacks. When compared to Hurrikale, Stallia is undesirable in some situations, due to the fact that even its slowing is not enough to delay the zombies if the player's defenses are still weak. This is especially true with flying zombies and zombies with a high amount of health points. In this sense, it is up to the player to determine what plant is adequate for the level if the situation is such that only one of them can be chosen. The player should be careful when pairing Stallia with other stalling plants, as its slowing ability does not stack with Sap-fling's sap. The player should be cautious when using Stallia in the Dark Ages because Stallia can not stall Jester Zombies while they are spinning. Stallia is useful in Neon Mixtape Tour. Since it can slow down zombies when zombie-accelerating jams play, most notably Punk Zombie's punk. However, Stallia cannot slow down the zombies that are affected by Glitter Zombie and slow the aforementioned leader. Gallery Stallia_trailer1.jpg|Stallia as seen in the Lost City Part 2 trailer Goldleaf trailer.png|Stalia seen in an advertisement for Lost City Part 2 Stallia almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Stallia almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 HDStallia.png|HD Stallia Stallseed.JPG|Stallia's seed packet Stallia Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Boosted Stallia.png|Boosted seed packet Stallingstallia.PNG|Stallia releasing its spores Stallia exploding.gif|Stallia slowing down Relic Hunter Zombies (animated) Stallia_PF.png|Plant Food Screenshot 2015-06-26-21-08-05-1.png|Bunch of zombies chilled and affected by Stallia at the same time Screenshot 2015-06-26-21-10-33-1.png|2 Gargantuar Primes chilled and affected by Stallia at the same time Stalliazen.png|Boosted Stallia in Zen Garden 0stallia.jpg|Endless Zone card ATLASES PLANTSTALLIA 768 00 PTX.png|Stallia's textures Getting Stallia's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume from Piñata Party Can't Use Stallia.jpg|Stallia cannot be used in this level. Getting Stallia's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume from Piñata Party. Old Last Stall.jpg|Using Stallia in Last Stand (pre-3.9) Trivia *Its Plant Food ability makes the same flash and sound as Iceberg Lettuce's. The only visual difference is that the flash is purple. *Stallia, Sap-fling, and Red Stinger during its Plant Food effect are the only non-ice plants that can slow down zombies. *It is the third plant that costs no sun in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is purple, with the first being Tile Turnip (first time planted) and the second being Puff-shroom. *Stallia and Iceberg Lettuce in Frostbite Caves are both plants which cost 0 sun that slow down zombies. **Coincidentally, they both have a Sluggish recharge. *"Folks need to slow down and smell some spores" is a pun on the expression "Folks need to stop and smell the flowers." *When using an ice-based plant in combination with Stallia, the zombies will turn dark blue. *It is the second plant in the game to give off fumes, with the first being Fume-shroom. **In the whole franchise, Stallia is the third, with the first two being Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom. *Before the 3.9 update, Stallia could be used in Last Stand levels. *Sometimes it will only activate when a zombie makes direct contact. Two examples are when a Gargantuar attempts to smash it or when Excavator Zombie tries to shovel it. *When a zombie is burned or electrocuted while still under the influence of Stallia's stalling effect, the perfume cloud will be still visible until that zombie disappears. *Its night cap costume is most likely a reference to its "sleepy looking" eyes. Category:Area of effect plants Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Lost City Category:Slowing plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Sluggish recharge plants